yume100fandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
Quest (クエスト) '''is an important game mechanic that allows players to participate in events, advancing the main story, obtaining various drops and Fairy Stones at the cost of using their Stamina. Participating in Quest To participate in a quest, the player must have sufficient amount of '''Stamina (体力) '''that can be checked at the top righthand side of the screen. Stamina replenishes by one point per five minutes. If the amount of Stamina does not suffice, the player can either wait for their Stamina to replenish or using stamina recovery item such as '''Fruit of Stamina (体力の果実) that will recover their Stamina to full. Quests can be found in either Moon Garden '''or the '''World Map, accessible by clicking each country on the World Map. Quests on the World Map generally advances the main story with their difficulty getting higher each time the player clears a country. Quests on the Moon Garden are generally event quests with a limited amount of time to complete. Types of Quest The quests in the game can be broken down into several categories. Main Story Quest These quests serve to advance the main story and are unlocked in a linear path. Once finished, these quests will disappear. These quests can be accessed through the World Map. Free Quest These quests yield various rewards for players who manage to obtain all the stage drops in one go. These quests are available once the player has finished a main story quest and can be revisited at any time if the player wishes so. Event Quest Running these quests are essential for participating in an event. These quests are accessible through Moon Garden and have a time limit on when they will expire. Once expired, these quests may not be replayed unless the event is brought back by the staff. These quests may also require a Key '''to unlock. These quests have an hour period to complete and once an hour period has elapsed, the quest will be locked and will require another Key to unlock. The Keys are usually given automatically to the players per one login a day, and a player may hold a certain amount of key before they are unable to receive more Keys. For current event quests, please visit this page. Awakening Quest This quest is available through the whole week, with different quests each day. This quest yields the player Fairies required for Awakening a prince. This quest also yields Player EXP and Gold for awakening the princes. Special Quest These quests are held only when there are specific campaigns going on, such as the '''Twitter CM Reward Quests '''and the '''NicoDouga Countdown Quest. These quests' enemies generally are set at level 1 and costs 1 Stamina. The Prince That Day (ある日の王子様) Quest These quests reward the player with a Fairy Stone and three side stories for the featured prince. More details here. The Quest Details Quest details can be found on the quest screen just before advancing to the Support Screen. At the quest details on the top, here is how to read it: *'The icon at the lefthand part denotes the type of quest.' Event quests will be marked as 「イベント」, 'free quests will be marked as '「フリー」, drop quests will be marked as 「ドロップ」, 'special quests will be marked as '「スペシャル」 'and finally, main story quests will be marked as '「メインストーリー」. *'敵LV '''denotes '''the level of enemy you will face'. *'体力' and the number next to it denote the amount of Stamina consumed. *'The four boxes '''denote the '''amount of drops required to obtain the reward'. All the drops must be obtained in one run of the quest to obtain the reward, otherwise, you must run the quest once more to obtain all the drops. If the boxes are changed into arrows, they denote the amount of quest run you must complete before the quest is marked as "Complete". '''Three arrows mean you need to complete the quest three times and so on. *有効 balloon denotes '''the most advantageous attribute in battle. Category:Game System